Special -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: When Dan arrives at his new care home he finds a boy with dark hair and percing blue eyes. he's perfect.


Phil had been told that there was a new boy arriving at the care home today, Around his age too. Phil was super excited. The social workers didn't want to let the boy near Phil for a while since Phil was a little bit special. Phil had a learning disability so he often was a little forward and didn't know what was right and wrong most of the time during conversation. He also didn't know a lot of things. He also had an unidentified illness witch caused him to have random fits or space out and start saying random things. One time he even went blind for an hour. The doctors had no idea what Phil had but they think it was something to do with his nerves and had him on some medication for it. They had no idea how to treat it at all.

Dan sighed as he was led into the building that would be his new home. he was led into a large lounge sort of room where was told to wait by his social worker. he sat down on the couch, taking in all the details about the room. he looked towards the corner of the room. Then he saw him. A tall slim boy with piercing blue eyes and dark hair.

Phil gave a small shy smile from his spot on the floor in the corner. His carer had left him a while back and they couldn't get him a new one. So now when he had a fit or something he had to take care of himself witch can be rather hard when you're passed out on the floor for hours.

Dan smiled back at the boy. his eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "hello, what's your name?" he asked smiling sweetly at dark haired boy.

Phil smiled a little "I'm Phil" He whispered.

Dan hardly heard his answer. "im Dan" he replied back, still smiling at him. he thought it was a bit weird for Phil to of whispered his name, maybe he was just shy, yeah probably "why are you sitting on the floor Phil? wouldn't you rather sit on the sofa?" Dan asked in a soft voice

"I was sick, They made me get up to see you. I don't want to move" Phil said putting his hands on his stomach for a moment "Moving makes me feel worse"

Dan frowned lightly "well, would you like some company on the floor?" he didn't know know he wanted to be close to Phil. there was just something about this boy that drew Dan to him.

Phil nodded "I'd like that" He said with a small smile.

Dan stood up from the sofa then made his way over to Phil. he sat down beside him, careful not to bump into him, he didn't want Phil to feel uncomfortable. "see now no ones lonely" he said smiling brightly at Phil

Phil smiled softly and nodded "I've been alone since Chris left" He said looking over at Dan.

"Chris?" he questioned. he wanted to know all he could about Phil.

"My old carer, They couldn't get me a new one because I'm hard to look after"

"why are you hard to look after Phil?" as asked, he generally felt sorry for poor Phil.

"I have a learning problem and I have fits"

Dan looked into those beautiful blue eyes "really? I would have never guessed" he wasn't quite sure what to say to that without offending Phil

Phil smiled a little "Yeah, It scares people away"

"it doesn't scare me away" Dan smiled at him "in fact, would you like to be friends Phil?"

Phil smiled and nodded "I'd like that!"

Dan blushed slightly before asking his next question "...can I hug you Phil" he asked quietly "I mean a friendly hug, like friends have" he added in quickly. he thought he would have scared Phil away by now.

Phil smiled and nodded "Ok" He said slipping his arms around Dan.

Dan hugged Phil tightly, closing his eyes momentarily. he haven't had a hug like this for years. he smiled gently. he wished he could stay like this forever

Phil smiled and rested his head against Dan's chest and closed his eyes lightly.

Dan ran his fingers lightly through Phil's dark hair " your hairs so soft...I like it" he blushed lightly as he realized how weird that sounded

Phil giggled a little and looked up at Dan "Thanks"

Dan smiled down at Phil, locking eyes with him "your eyes are so pretty too, I wish I had blue eyes like you" he said sighing slightly.

Phil smiled "Thank you, You can't have them!"

Dan giggled "I was joking Phil, I know I cant have your eyes. I just wish mine weren't so brown and boring"

"I like yours They look like chocolate"

Dan smiled and hugged Phil tighter "thank you Phil" he answered softly.

Phil smiled "I like chocolate"

"me too, it's one of my favourite foods" Dan replied

Phil smiled and nodded "Yeah" He said looking up at Dan "We are going to get along"

Dan smiled "yeah, I can tell we'll be best friends"

Phil smiled and nodded "Yeah"

Dan had a huge smiled plastered to his face as he thought about how Phil and him would be best friends. but the smile soon faded as he saw his social worker and another woman, who he assumed worked in the house, standing the door way

"Phil, Phil come away" the woman said "We told you not to talk to him! Phil!" He voice turning into scolding.

Dan glared at the woman "excuse me, but I don't have a problem with him. so could you please leave him alone" he hissed angrily at the woman

The woman scoffed a little "but we told him!"

"and I said to leave him alone!" he snapped, pulling Phil closer to him

Phil giggled a little as Dan pulled him closer. She scoffed "Whatever"

Dan's social worker looked between the worker beside her and Dan "he didn't mean to snap" she began apologizing to the worker "that's one of the problems you have to look out for with him". Dan bit his lower lip. he hated when people talked about him like this

Phil smiled softly up at Dan "They think I shouldn't be around people"

Dan looked at him, a shocked expression on his face "that's horrible, your fine to be around people" he sighed then smiled lightly as he felt tears sting his eyes "we're kind of the same Phil. I shouldn't be around people because they cant handle me...mum couldn't handle me. that's why she..." he trailed of as the tears threatened to fall.

Phil nodded and hugged Dan tightly "Yeah...my parents didn't want me"

Dan hugged him back tightly. the worker and his social worker both stared at the two boys in amazement "that's the first time he's ever talked about his mum to anyone..." Dan's social worker began to say. she was in complete shock

Phil nodded "My parents tried to sell me on the internet" He mumbled "Called me a mean word" He said resting his head in Dan's chest.

"They do look good tighter though...Maybe they were meant to be friends..." The worker added.

"let's leave them alone" his care worker answered as she led the worker out for the room. Dan stroked Phil's hair, it was somehow comforting. "my dad left when I was only a little kid. I was horrible to my mum...I always blamed her, when...it was dad's fault. I kept on lashing out at her until one day she couldn't take it anymore...then she..." Dan tried to finish but only a choked sob escaped his lips. the tears began to drip down his face. he sobbed quietly holding onto Phil tightly.

Phil nodded in understanding "She got her wings" He whispered into Dan's chest. "My only friend got his wings a while back, I miss him"

Dan nodded "yeah, when people get their wings they go to a better place right?...I really hope that's true..." he sighed, wiping away his tears, a slight blush on his face.

Phil nodded "They become angels who watch over you and keep you safe because even though they can't be there with you they still love you and want you to be safe and happy"

"yeah...I really hope she's happy as an angel watching over me...even though I don't disserve someone like her to watch over me..." he smiled slightly looking at Phil "who did you lose Phil?" he asked quietly

"My best friend, His name was, is Chris...he was hanging from the roof"

Dan gulped nervously as he tightened his grip around Phil "I see...did you find him like that?"

Phil nodded "Yes" He whispered.

Dan moved from the side of Phil then hugged him tightly "that must have been horrible for you..." he said still squeezing tightly. he felt so sorry for this boy.

Phil nodded and hugged Dan as tightly as he could "Yeah" He whispered "I miss him"

Dan smiled slightly. "I bet you do. Some thing's happen for a reason though, sometimes...people need to get their wings..." he began to tear up again. all the anger he had previously felt was gone now. just talking with Phil about this made him feel so much better.

Phil nodded "I know sometimes people need to become angels"

Dan pulled away from Phil slightly, just enough so he could gaze into Phil's eyes. "I bet...mum, and Chris...are both happy as angels watching over us" he smiled gently, cheerfully running his fingers through Phil's hair again.

Phil smiled a little and nodded "Yeah, I bet" He said looking back into Dan's eyes. Phil liked the feeling of Dan's hands though his hair.

Dan looked from Phil's eyes to his lips and back again. he didn't know what he his mind was trying to tell him to do… he didn't think he was gay, so what was this feeling he was experiencing? was it because he felt sympathy for Phil, maybe. He slowly moved his hand from Phil's hair then lightly caressed Phil's cheek.

Phil smiled softly and leaned into Dan's gentle touch. Phil didn't know anything about sexuality or sex for that matter but he did know what love was and he felt something strong for Dan.

Dan lightly bit his lip then smiled nervously at Phil. "i really like you Phil" he whispered blushing deeply, their lips were only inches apart. he could easily kiss Phil now if he wanted too.

Phil smiled softly and nodded "I like you too" He whispered.

Dan didn't know what to do. he closed his eyes quickly decided he was going to do it. "Phil, could you close your eyes for a minute?" he asked softly drawing nearer to his lips.

Phil nodded and closed his eyes. "Ok"

Dan took a deep breath. it was now or never. he leaned closer and lightly pressed his lips against Phil's.

Phil smiled softly and gently kissed Dan back, the best he knew how to.

Dan pulled him closer gently. he didn't want to scare Phil off but his lips felt so amazing.

Phil smiled softly. The kiss felt amazing, Maybe it was because he had never been kissed or maybe it was something else he didn't know but he wanted this to go on forever.

Dan broke the kiss. smiling happily as he leaned his forehead against Phil's "that was...great" he said gently caressing Phil's cheek again.

Phil smiled and nodded "Yes it was" He whispered. The man and woman from earlier were standing in the door way with wide eyes and open mouths.

Dan saw them and smirked "oh, hi you two" he greeted them as though nothing unusually was happening

Phil looked up at them and giggled a little "Hi"

"Dan...can we umm...talk to you? alone?"

Dan frowned at them "why?" he asked, protectively wrapping an arm around Phil.

"We just need to talk to you" They said softly. Phil looked up at Dan as he wrapped his arms around him.

Dan sighed "fine" he kissed Phil's forehead "I'll be back soon, don't worry" he smiled at Phil. He then stood up, following them out of the room.

Phil smiled and nodded.

"Dan...Phil's fragile...he doesn't know about that sort of thing..."

Dan frowned and leaned against a wall rolling his eyes. "he seems happy, maybe he doesn't understand, but he is happy, cant you at least give him that" he said trying to keep calm but the anger showing in his voice.

"He doesn't understand sexuality or sex for that matter so he probably doesn't understand what a kiss means"

Dan could feel the anger building up within him "I don't care" he growled through gritted teeth "he's happy and so am I, leave us alone why don't you?" he hissed as he stood up straight, glaring at them both.

"Just be careful with him"

"I will. oh yeah, that reminds me, mess with me again, and I will kill you" he said smirking with a psychotic look on his face. he knew how to scare people. that's how he got through life, people feared him and because of that he got his own way. he gave them one last glance then walked back to Phil, hugging him tightly.

Phil smiled when Dan walked back into the room. He hugged back tightly "Hello"

"Hey" he tried to smile but what they said played through his mind. this is why he hated people

Phil smiled and snuggled his head into Dan's chest again finding it comforting.

he sighed lightly then wrapped his arms around Phil again. he loved the feeling of having Phil in his arms, it was so comforting.

Phil smiled and let his eyes close "I could stay like this forever"

"me too" he also closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling "even if they don't want us to be together..." he mumbled, half hoping Phil wouldn't hear him

Phil looked up "Is that what they said?"

Dan looked down at Phil with a sad smile on his face "yeah..." he sighed "but I won't listen to them, I..."

Phil nodded "Good because I like you"

"I...I like you too" he replied. he didn't know if he loved Phil. he was certainly attracted to him, but can you truly love someone after knowing them for such little time?. "I'll never them come between us Phil.


End file.
